Beginning of a Legend
by Shadow T. Novak
Summary: Probably Never Gonna Come Up With A Summary
1. Chapter I

_**Authors Note: This is my first real Rise of the Guardians fanfiction, so all reviews, even flames, will be accepted and to help me make my story better. I have put this chapter to before Jack was taken to the North Pole to become a Guardian.**_

**Chapter I**

Jack smiled as he watched the children play and laugh in the snow. This was one of the reasons that he continued doing what he did. He might be lonely, and he might be sad about no one being able to see him, but as long as the children were happy to see snow, then he would be fine, and he would continue with his life of solitude, if only for them.

Jack remembered when he had first became immortal, a Guardian as the Man in the Moon, or MiM, had called him, and he sighed. It had been horrible at first. He had found that no one could see him, no one believed in him except for a breif few. He guessed that being in the English Colonies would do that. He had started traveling around, looking for someone, anyone, who could see him.

No such luck, no one could see him.

When Jack had rememebered that he was a Guardian, and who the other Guardians were, he had perked up. If the legends were true, then maybe they would be nice, and talk to him and he wouldn't feel so lonely.

Again, No such luck, the legends weren't true.

The Easter Bunny had kicked Jack out the moment he had seen him in Australia, telling him to never come back. The Tooth Fairy had done nearly the same, except with her little fairies. The Sandman had asked who he was and Jack had almost answered him when the Sandman had had to go and spread dreams. Jack never saw him again, except from a far, and he seemed to have forgotten he existed. And whenever Jack had tried to get to Santa, he had been kicked out by his Yetis, who had then growled at him something he didn't understand.

He was truely alone in the world.

There had been times when he had lost control of his powers, either by getting too angry that he was alone, or scared that he would be forever invisible to everyone, or just plain depressed because no one believed in him. And it had caused horrible things.

The Titanic, 1912, when Jack had become angry that no one cared about him, and that he would forever be alone in the world with no one to have as a friend, no one to talk to, and no one to tell them how he felt. His resulting anger had made an iceberg he had been on become thicker and taller and the RMS Titanic had hit it. Jack could only watch in horror and cry as it sunk, killing so many people that Jack had lost count. Jack then did what he always did when he scared or when he couldn't handle something. He ran, flew, as fast as he could away.

When Santa had found him days after the sinking, Jack had been antsy, scared and jittery, and when he had seen Santa, he had whimpered and taken off before the Russian man could say anything, confusing the Russian as to why he would seem so scared.

The other time had been on Easter Sunday, 1968. Jack had been scared that no one would ever see him and that he would forever walk the earth as a ghost, and the result of this had been a blizzard, a horrible one. Once again, Santa had found him and had asked him why he had done this. Jack had then created the lie that he had felt like making a blizzard, and had asked Santa if it was wonderful. He was hoping that Santa would say it was, but that he needed to stop before someone got hurt.

God, he was so wrong.

Santa had then told him that it wasn't good, that it was horrible, and that he needed to stop it immediately. Though Jack had expected this, had known it, it had felt like a stab in his chest, in his heart, and he couldn't hide the bitter disappointment and pain. Jack had stopped the blizzard and had left the two, the Easter Bunny and Santa, there as he flew off, and he knew that Santa could see him, but didn't care.

That night, he cried for the first time.

After that, Jack put up a facade, determined not to hurt again. He had been hurt enough, and he didn't want to cry again like he had. The next time any of the Guardians saw him, he was a happy mischevious boy who played pranks, which made them think that Jack would be fine on his own, and had left him on his own. That had been days after the blizzard of 68, when they had gone looking for him. Jack knew that Sandy saw through his facade by the dreams he had every night. The dreams of having friends, a family, or dying and going up to heaven where he could be no longer alone.

But when Jack was alone, with no one but MiM and the snow, Jack would become different. He would become a quiet, respectful, obedient boy, doing whatever MiM wanted, and he would bring winter in silence, only smiling and feeling happy when the kids would laugh and scream and be happy about the snow he brought.

It was because of the kids that he stayed around and delievered winter, why he did as he was suppose to and the reason why he didn't disappear. The kids believed that snow would come every year, and as long as they continued to believe that that would happen, Jack Frost, bringer of snow, fun, and mischeif, would stay around and do exactly that, do as the children wished, and bring Snow, Fun, and Mischeif.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Three hundred years had passed in solitude and Jack had been surprised when Santa had suddenly wanted to see him. Wait, no, surprised is too loose a word to describe what Jack felt. It was more of, disbelief and anger. Right when Jack had been getting used to the thought that he would forever be the rebel, the one who is never talked to and forgotten by everyone, jolly old Saint Nick comes along and messes with his head. Jack knew he should have expected this, but he hadn't, not at all.

'What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?' That's what Jack had said when they had told him that he would become a Guardian. He remembered how Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman had looked shocked, while how Bunny had looked like he always did, angry. Santa had tried to convince Jack about protecting the children, but Jack had shook his head, saying that he needed time to think about it before he did anything. Then, he left before Santa could say another word.

Now, Jack was walking through the dark streets of Burgess, looking at the sky and watching as the sandman did his magic, creating dreams for the boys and girls of Burgess. Jack then felt as if someone was behind him, but when he looked, no one was there. Jack continued walking, tightening the grip on his staff as he did, looking around. He heard whispers going around him and tensed then.

"Who's there?" Jack yelled into the shadows, glaring at them the best he could in his state of fear, which was pretty good.

"I see the Guardians didn't tell you everything when you were at the North Pole. Or maybe you didn't want to hear it and blocked it out?" Jack whirled around and watched as a man came out from the shadows that had come behind him when he had turned around, realizing Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares. Jack took a step back as Pitch walked forward. Pitch then smiled evily.

"You know who I am, Jack Frost? I'm flattered. And you finally met the Guardians today, did you not? Tell me, was it everything you dreamed of? Was it more? Or was it not what you had hoped for?" Pitch asked, circling around Jack as he watched him. Jack kept himself facing Pitch, staff pointed at him.

"What does it matter to you?" Jack hissed at Pitch, not letting Pitch see the fear that he brought. Pitch shrugged and smiled at Jack like they were old friends.

"Oh, nothing really. Just keeping tabs on potential enemies... Or potential allies..." Pitch said and Jack did a double-take. Potential Allies? Did Pitch believe that he would become allies with him.

"W-What?" Jack said by accident, to shocked to hide it and it made Pitch smile at him still.

"So, that means that you haven't joined the Guardians yet. So, I should tell you what they want before you jump into a situation that you know nothing about. They want to use you Jack. To defeat me. And once they finish, do you really think that they will keep you around? Bunnymund has said it himself. Your nothing but a trouble maker, at least, According to them you are." Pitch said, still circling Jack, who was in to much shock to really care.

"U-Use me?" It made sense. Why would they suddenly remember him now, bring him to the North Pole now, Want to see him and make him a Guardian now, after three hundred years of ignoring him and leaving him by himself, except to use him, exploit him, and once they were finished, toss him away like trash?

"Yes, Jack, use you. And MiM told them to. They would have continued to ignore you and pretend you weren't there if MiM hadn't said that you were important now, important in the role to defeat me." Pitch whispered in Jacks ear and Jacks grip tightened. MiM was behind this, too? Could he trust nobody?

"But Jack, I do not want to use you. I want you on my side. With the two of us working together, we can show the Guardians your true power. We can make them pay, make them regret you ever being ignored by them." Pitch said and Jack shook his head, knocking these thoughts he was having out of his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather stay out of this. I'd rather be the Switzerland in your guys World War II." Jack said, starting to walk away. Pitch sighed.

"You leave me no choice then, Jack Frost. Shadows, capture him and take him to my base. I have some Guardians to taunt." Pitch said and disappeared into the ground, the shadows creating a wave and crashing into Jack, who cried out and bashed his head on the floor.

He dimly wondered what MiM would think of all of this before he lost consciousness.

* * *

The other Guardians were all watching the lights on the globe, watching for any one light that light went out anywhere on the globe, when the lights flickered and dimmed. Then, Pitch stood in front of them all.

"Hello, my fellow Guardians." Pitch said evily, smiling at them in a way that would make anyone tremble in fear, but not them. North glared at Pitch.

"What do you want, Pitch." North growled, glaring at the said King of Nightmares, who just smiled wider.

"Why, I've come to give you news on the one and only Jack Frost. You should be grateful that I'm even doing this for you." Pitch said and North took out his swords, worried about Jack and wondering how Pitch even knew anything about Jack.

"What. News." North ground out and Pitch sighed, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Why, the news that he won't be joining you, of course." Pitch said and they all felt shock. Wouldn't be joining them? What did that mean? Pitch saw their looks of confusion and shock and smiled at them.

"I managed to... Pursuade him... Into joining me instead of you Guardians. Because we all know who will win in the end." Pitch purred, smiling evily. Bunnymund glared at him.

"By 'Pursuade' I think you mean lie to him." Bunnymund growled out in his australian accent and Pitch just smiled evily and slowly disappeared.

"Don't forget kidnap, Bunnymund." Pitch said and then he was gone, and the Guardians felt true fear for the young immortal child.


	3. Chapter III

_**Authors Note: Thank you too all of you who have Followed, Favorited, and actually viewed this. I didn't really think it would get so popular so quickly, silly me. RotG has a huge fan-base already, let alone our favorite character, Jack Frost, has a LOT of fans, me being one of them. I was wondering if I should continue this story at first, but after reading Witch08's review on Chapter I, I decided that I owe the fans something, so I shall continue this~**_

**Chapter III**

Jack could remember up to the when he first woke up as a Guardian, and everything after that, but never before that point. He hadn't known what his name was, what he was, or even where he was. He still doesn't know that last one, even to this day, he just calls the place 'The Lake'. Only seconds after waking up to his new life, Jack had looked up at the moon, and it had told him that he was a Guardian, someone who looked over the children of the world, and that his name was Jack Frost. Now, he knows that it was MiM that was talking to him, but back then he hadn't.

He had nearly freaked when he had heard the moon talk to him, but he was then distracted by a glowing stick he would later call his staff, the source of his powers. Back then, it wasn't everyday someone who just woke up from being dead gets told he isn't human or that his name is the name of a legend, and it certainly isn't everyday that someone sees a glowing stick. Jack was half tempted to curl up and go back to sleep and hopefully wake up somewhere else.

But instead, Jack walked over to the glowing stick and had put his hands under it, looking it over with curiosity. Almost immediately, the full weight of the stick went on him, and Jack wasn't expecting that as he flinched away from it, hiding his face. But then, he stared at the lake, which had begun to freeze from where the stick had touched it and Jack smiled widely as he gripped the stick tight, running across the lake as he let out a whoop of joy, a smile spread across his face, ear to ear.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes to the darkness that was Pitchs' lair. He looked around slowly, trying to gain his bearings, but soon closed his eyes again. The intense pain in his head seemed to tell him all too well what had caused him to pass out, and he raised a hand to his head, pausing when he heard the sound of chains rattling. He looked at the chains to see himself shackled to a wall, then did a double-take, blinking. How did he know what chains rattling sound like? Jack shook the thought from his head, then groaned at the wave of pain it brought on. Almost immediately after his groan, Pitch was there, in front of him, and Jack flinched away, not wanting anymore harm to come to himself. Pitch seemed to smile in amusement.

"Good Morning, sleepy head. How is that headache coming along? It's your own fault for not joining me when you had the chance, you know." Pitch said, bending down to Jack level and smiling at him as if he was only scolding a child and not having kidnapped someone. Jack watched him in fear and confusion.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jack said slowly and softly, trying and failing not to flinch as it brought a new wave of pain. Apparently, the shadows hadn't been nice to his ribs either. Pitch smiled at him.

"It's going to be so much fun, Jack. I'm going to torture you and break you adn make sure that you respond to everything I ask, and then I'm going to fuel your every nightmare and fear and then, once you are truly broken, and nothing else can possible happen to you, I'm going to make you into one of my fearlings and make you hate the other Guardians beyond belief." Pitch said, talking as if it was an everyday thing.

Jacks eyes had widened throughout Pitchs' detailed explaination on what was going to happen to him, and felt very, very afraid. Where were the other Guardians? He was starting to regret leaving Santas workshop now, and he was wondering if everything Pitch had said was true. Did they really only want to use him? And if so, would they even come to get him? And what if they did, but he was already a fearling by the time they got there? Would they try to save him? Or would they just kill him after defeating Pitch themselves? That last thought made Jack flinch inwardly. Surely they wouldn't do that...

...would they?

* * *

North paced back and forth in his workshop, the others watching him as he did so. They were all worried about what Pitch would do to the young immortal, and since Jack couldn't die or disappear until everyone forgot he existed, Jack would live through everything Pitch forced him to go through. They were all thinking about different things, things they could have done to prevent this.

North was thinking about how he could have had the Yetis let Jack in when he had tried to talk to him, and that maybe, if he had, then the boy wouldn't have said no to becoming a Guardian. Now looking back, North realized that the boy must of thought that all Guardians had to be jerks with to much to deal with to be able to explain anything to newer one of their own. But since North had met Jack, he had considered him like a son, someone he could watch over. And now, now he had failed in watching over him when it was needed the most, and North felt horrible about it.

Bunnymund was thinking about how, even though Jack had ruined Easter for all kids at one point, he had still tried again and agian to talk to Bunny, only for the latter to send him away, or in some cases, chase him away. But he liked the boy, thought of him as a brother. Sure they didn't get along, which two siblings do?, but Bunnymund still felt protective about him, and would willingly give his life for the immortal child.

Sandy was thinking about how he had first met Jack and the times after that. How he had asked who Jack was and how he had been about to tell him, when Sandy had had to leave and go give children dreams. He had then pushed Jack to the back of his mind, and after that, every time he saw the immortal, it would be night and he would be doing his job, so he could never get his name. Now, Sandy was worried about Jack. Sure, they had only met once before a formal introduction, but Sandy had watched as Jack had frozen one of Norths elves without a second thought, and had felt instant happiness after that.

Tooth was thinking about the first time she had met Jack. It had been breif, she had had a lot of teeth to collect, and she had bumped into him as he was walking through her palace, and she had looked him over. He had looked the trouble making type, making her cautious of him, but the other fairies seemed to like him, so she hadn't berated him for entering her palace without permission or an invitation. She had asked for his name, but then she had realized how late it was getting and had sent him off, not caring anymore, as she had had a lot of teeth to collect. But she had felt something about him, something that was familiar. Maybe it was his eyes, or how he seemed to send off waves of cheerfulness, or maybe it was just how he could have been a child she had collected teeth from, but she had felt the need to protect him, to keep his innocence and childishness in tact.

Now, she knew, they all knew, that with him in Pitchs' grasp, that he was going to loose both of those, and much more as well.


	4. Chapter IV

_**Authors Note: Oh my god, another review, I don't... Understand... Why do you people like my story *curls up and dies* If you read something good, read HuntressBiancadiAngelo's RotG oneshots! I'm no good at this ;w; But thank you for those of you who followed on Chapter 3 and to MissMaraudersMap. I will try to update regularly, but I have school and all of that, so I'm not sure if I will be able to XD But, I have breaks coming up, so if I don't get my laptop taken away for my grades then I will absolutely post during every break and all of that :D**_

**Chapter IV**

The first 50 years in Jacks new life were lonely and filled with the pain of no one seeing him. Jack had traveled all around the world, trying to find someone who believed in him. He witnessed many things when he traveled, some things he wished not to see, some things beyond wonderful in his point of view. A couple dying of old age, a baby in a mothers arms, kids playing in the snow, cars going out of control. All of this, Jack witnessed, and much more.

He had traveled from what is today known as America, all the way to what is known as Japan. He steered clear of the other Guardians homes, not ready to deal with meeting them yet, and found himself getting lonelier and lonelier. Until he found someone who could see him.

His name had been Matthew Francis Cannon, and when Jack thinks about it, he realizes that this could have been one of Jamies ancestors. Matthew had lived in the French Colonies, and had been the only one to see Jack when he flew over. Jack knew he had seen him when Matthews eyes had widened and he had looked at the others, but had seen that no one else had seen Jack.

Everyday in winter after Matthew had seen Jack, Jack came and visited Matthew, and they became great friends. They would go into the forest near Matthews colony and would talk about their lives. Jack found out then that Matthew had also been lonely.

Matthew was constantly forgotten by everyone, including his family, and had no friends. His only friends were the creatures in the forest, and there were few of them there as well. Jack learned that they were more alike then he had thought, and had smiled and told Matthew that he would be his friends, and had been beyond happy as he watched a slow smile make it's way across Matthews face.

Jack finally had a friend.

* * *

Jack shook in Pitchs' lair, glaring up at the nightmare king as he clutched his stomach. He had just been put through another beating, one of the many he had been forced to endure. At the end of every beating, Pitch would always ask the same question and Jack would always give the same answer. It had become a routine, really, a routine that Jack hated with all his being.

"Will you join me, Jack Frost." There was that aweful all too familiar question again, and here came the all too familiar answer that Jack felt that he was rehersing for the Guardians as well.

"In your dreams." Jack hissed at Pitch, who sighed as if Jack was stupid, a black whip had then formed in Pitchs' hand and Jacks eyes widened.

"You **will** join me, Jack Frost. You just need more pursuasion." Pitch said, smiling as he brought the whip down onto Jacks exposed back, his sweatshirt having been torn to shreds the first day of him being there.

And an all too familiar scream peirced the air of the lair.

* * *

The Guardians all sat around the globe, or in Bunnies case, hit a wall in frustraition. They had gone looking for Jack everyday since Pitch had kidnapped him, and they were having no luck at all. It had been at least a week since Pitch had come to them and had said that he had kidnapped and lied to Jack, and they knew that the time to find Jack before he broke was getting shorter with every passing second, but what did they have to go on? Nothing.

Sandy had found Jacks staff laying on the streets of Burgess the second day they went looking for Jack and hadn't let go of the staff since, holding it close to them. The staff was still a glowing blue, so they knew that Jack hadn't given in yet. It was their way of knowing that he hadn't given up yet, and that he was still fighting, wherever he was.

North sat in his usual chair, watching the lights on the globe and sighing. They said that they were there to protect the children of the world, but yet they couldn't even protect one of their own. It was pathetic and horrible in Norths point of view. They were suppose to be Jacks family, be there for him when he needed them, but yet, they hadn't been there at the times that he needed them most. When he first became a Guardian, they weren't there. When he went through three hundred years alone, they weren't there. Now, when they were needed to help Jack get through the torture that Pitch was putting him through, they weren't there.

Bunny felt beyond angry, hence the reason he was hitting a wall. He was suppose to protect Jack, they all were. Jack was still a child, sure an immortal one, but a child all the more, and they couldn't protect him. The only times that Bunny had really seen or talked to Jack, he had been a jerk to him. Now, there was a probability that he would never be able to say he was sorry to him for all he had said to him. It filled Bunny with guilt, and made him hate himself. Why had he said all those things to Jack? Why hadn't he had tried to be nicer to him?

Tooth sat in a chair, also watching the globe. Everything had lost it's fun, it's entertainment. She could see that North was worrying over a lot of things. Seeing how winter was coming up and with winter came christmas. Tooth had sent her fairies to collect the teeth, and being in so many places at once was taking a toll on her. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep, but she couldn't. She had to help find Jack and she couldn't sleep until she either passed out or knew that he was safe.

If there was one thing they all thought, one thing they all hoped for, it was that Jack was safe and that Pitch wouldn't do anything horrible, as well as asking MiM to keep an eye on Jack and make sure he didn't give into Pitch.


	5. Chapter V

_**Authors Note: Don't you people have lives!? I know I don't, but do you people do? Do you really like my story that much? Already. Already a review asking me to update! I mean, I'm happy, but still... *flies into the sun* Thank you KayNightshade for your review, and here's the update you wished for because I have nothing better to do ;w;**_

**Chapter V**

Jack should have realized when he became Matthews friend that no one lives forever and that if someone is seen talking to thin air, especially back then, then they were a witch. Jack could only watch in horror as Matthew, now 30 with children and a wife, was burned at a stake for witch craft. The moment Matthew stopped screaming, Jack flew away as fast as he could. It didn't snow again in the French Colonies.

The rest of Jacks three hundred years passed alone. He wasn't willing to be someone elses murderer because of his loneliness, so he stayed away from those who could see him and stayed near people who couldn't. That's how he found the colony that is now Burgess his favorite place.

No one believed in any of the Guardians, yet they were overjoyed when snow and rain came to help them with crops and to just play in it, the second one especially for the kids, though some of the adults would come out and play as well with other adults. The sight of watching Adults throw snowballs at each other makes Jack laugh even to this day.

Soon, the colony became Burgess, and as new generations came, they started believing in the Guardians more and more, until the current Generation, who even believed in Jack. Jack didn't mind now though, the times of burning at a stake were over, and if you were a child talking to nothing, people assumed you had an 'imaginary friend'. There was no death, nothing like that.

But Jack had lived and witnessed the wars, the horror that the Human Population could do to itself.

And a bit of Jacks innocence had been lost through those three hundred years.

* * *

He was in a park. How did he get into a park? Jack looked around in confusion at the night of the park, confused. He had just been in Pitchs' lair, then Pitch had gotten out the whip, and now he was in a park. Jack continued looking around.

'It's your mind, Jack. It is breaking, and you are trapped in it.' Jack looked up at MiM, who was glowing down on him. His mind was breaking? As in he was going insane? This all seemed pretty real, though...

'You wanted to get away from the pain, or, at least, your subconscious wanted to. So, it took you to where you felt the most safe, deep in your mind, where nothing could get to you and hurt you. It took you too the park in Burgess, where you always play with the children.' MiM told him and Jack seemed suspicious. If this was in his head, then wasn't MiM just a part of his imagination then?

'You forget, I'm the one who brought you back, who gave you your immortality, and the one who gave you your powers. I have access to all the Guardians minds, and I can contact with all of you through your minds.' MiM said and Jack nodded. It made sense.

"So, if I'm in my mind, does that mean that my body is unresponsive to Pitch?" Jack asked and looked around, remembering the times he would play with the children, and suddenly, they were there and playing in a snowy winter night. Jack smiled at this.

'That is correct. It is a defense that I put in everyones mind. But you will have to come out some time, Jack. I can tell you when you are out of Pitchs' hands, but you must leave here when that time comes.' MiM warned, but Jack wasn't listening to him anymore. Jack was playing with the kids, having an epic snowball fight.

He never wanted to leave.

* * *

Pitch watched as Jack became unresponsive, and his eyes glazed, and smirked. So this was the defense that MiM gave the Guardians against the pain that comes with no one remembering them, or being in etreme pain in general. Pitch let out a chuckle and turned around, walking over to the door.

"Goodnight, Jack Frost. I'll see you in the morning. Or, at least, your body." Pitch said and laughed as he closed the door, leaving Jacks body in the room, bleeding and unresponsive.

* * *

The Guardians landed in front of Pitchs' lair on Norths sleigh. They had been told by MiM where Jack was, and that they would have to worry, because Jack had gone into his defence.

They had freaked out when Jacks staff had lost it's glowing blue, turning to a dull blue and then, not moments afterword, MiM had come to them, speaking to them through their minds.

'Jack is in Pitchs' lair, but you should hurry. Jack has hidden himself away into his mind, and he is badly beaten.' MiM had told them and they had gone almost immediately to the sleigh and had gotten into it, going to Pitchs' lair.

That's where they were now, entering the lair and running in the directions that MiM told them until they got to a large steel door. Using his egg bombs, Bunnymund blew the door off it's hinges while Sandy and Tooth fought off the fearlings that had showed up. North then ran forward and picked Jack up gently, noting his glazed and unseeing eyes and his bleeding whipped back, not to mention the cuts and scraps and bruses that he had gotten throughout the week he had been in Pitchs' clutches.

"We need to go. Now." North said as he saw the shadows in the corner started forming something, most likely Pitch. Tooth and Sandy nodded and pushed forward, sending the nightmares back. They hurried to the sleigh and North snapped the reins, the reindeer immediately going off and into the sky back to the North Pole.

* * *

MiM watched all of this happen, and prayed silently that Jack would be alright and that he would be fine by the end, but knowing that this was far from over and that the journey of recovery would be long and hard.

But then MiM smiled softly. It would be long and hard for a normal person, but Jack was the opposite of normal.

If only MiM had known how wrong he was...


	6. Chapter VI

_**Authors Note: Have you people somehow figured out my weakness about never being able to say no when someone asks me to do something? Seriously, with your 'please update soon', how can I not almost immediately work on it? God, you people are gonna be the end of me XD**_

**Chapter VI**

Jack had been around a very long time, as you could tell, and he had seen many things, as you could tell. A few of those things, was blood-shed, death, and war. Once, he was determined to stop war between them all. He didn't think it was right. So, made a blizzard in the middle of the battlefield and the fighting stopped after people had died of the cold on both sides. Then, North had come and Jack had fled, and the fighting had continued. Jack then had stopped trying to make the humans not fight, and instead just watched it all happen, taking every death as if he had been the one to murder them.

Due to this, Jack had a lot of guilt about the people who died. Jack had watched as blood was shed, as war claimed victims, and as the people who were dense continued making war. Didn't they understand? That's what Jack would always ask himself. They are doing nothing but hurting themselves by creating war and death. Hurting themselves, the families of people whos loved ones don't come back, their lovers, and the people who fall victim to them.

Sometimes, Jack would scream at them to stop, but since no one could see him, they didn't listen. And those who did hear and see him ignored him, determined to be considered a hero to their country. You might be a hero to your country, but is it worth it to kill others? Jack would ask the people who saw him, who usually only nodded before heading back off. Most of the time, they didn't come back.

Jack watched as the American Revolution came and went, as the French Revolution soon followed, and then the Civil War. Jack watched Lincoln get assassinated, and watched the World Wars go by. Watched the King and Queen or France were beheaded in the French Revolution, and watched Kenedy get assassinated as well. He watched as death came and went, taking his victims with him. Jack watched as the Vietnam war and the Korean war came and went, and watched as America and North Korea did a cease fire after thousands had died, finally gaining some sense.

Lincoln had believed in him, and had seen him. Jack had told him about the things he had seen and had watched and stayed by Lincolns side as he tried to end slavery. That was another thing Jack watched. Slaves died because of the treatment they got from their owners.

If there was one thing Jack never wanted to see again, it was death and blood-shed.

* * *

Jack was now laying in the snow, covered in it and still laughing, eyes closed. He loved being here. It was so... Fun, peaceful. No one got hurt here and everything was how he wanted it. World peace, happiness, joy, and friends. He never wanted to leave.

'Jack, the other Guardians have your body now. You are away from Pitch. It's time to go back to reality.' MiM said softly. Jack frowned, looking at the moon. He then smiled and turned away, laughing.

"Just give me a few more years." Jack said, laughing and getting up, feeling full of energy. Here he could use his powers without his staff, and here the other Guardians didn't exist and neither did Pitch. Here, it was only him and the children of the world. And Matthew was here too, so Jack was beyond happy.

'Jack, the Guardians are worried for you and they wish for you to come back to reality.' MiM said and Jack pouted. He knew he looked like a child, but he didn't care at the moment. He didn't want to leave. Couldn't MiM see that?

"I don't want to leave. I like it here. Here I'm not alone and here I have friends. No war, no blood-shed, no death. Just happiness, joy, and peace. I like it, no, I love it here and I never want to leave." Jack said and smiled as the children came out again, Matthew being one of them. Jack was about to go join them, when a new voice sounded out.

'Jack, can you hear me?'

* * *

MiM had made it so that what Jack had said would be heard by the other Guardians and had told them to be silent while he talked to Jack. They had heard the entire conversation and felt horrible now. They had forgotten that Jack had been around for over three hundred years, and now felt awful for leaving him alone for that long. He had seen bloodshed and death and war, and it must have been horrible to have to go through all of that alone.

North, after hearing what Jack had said about never wanting to leave, knew that the only way to get him to leave would be to talk to him and try to make him see reason. So, North did something that no one had ever done before, he talked to another Guardian through their minds.

"Jack, can you hear me?" North asked Jack and could feel MiM sigh like a parent would when their child does something exhausting and they don't have enough energy to scold them. It was silent for a while, everyone waiting to see if Jack would reply to him or not. Then, a reply.

'...North?' Jack sounded surprised and a little cautious and it broke their hearts how he sounded. Tooth looked as though she was about to cry, Bunnymund looked as though he would go and beat Pitch to death for doing this to Jack, making him become weary of them and making him think that they couldn't be trusted. Sandy looked heart broken and was looking at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting.

"Yes Jack, and Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy are here as well. Jack, please come back to reality. We need you here, the children need you here." North pleaded with Jack, wanting nothing more than for the body on the bed in front of them to open it's eyes and for him to smirk and call Bunny a Kangaroo.

'But... I like it here... It's nice... Peaceful... I have friends... People can see me here and it feels good... It feels really good to be seen and believed in...' Jack said slowly and softly, sounding torn between going back and staying there. Did he really like there better then here? Well, of course he did, there he was noticed and wanted.

"Please, Jack. We promise that we won't forget you, and we'll make sure that the moment Pitch is gone, that the children of the world will remember you. Please Jack, come back." North said and it was quiet. No reply was given.

Then, Jacks eyes opened.


	7. Chapter VII

_**Authors Note: Now, since I think that every review should get it's own comment, I shall do that from now on XD *only doing it cause I have, like, one review***_

_**Witch08 - You know, usually I would procrastinate with things like updating, but with so many favorites and follows I just have to keep updating before I, like, loose inspiration or something XD And thank you for that one really long review. That made me cry tears of happiness for about 5 minutes. I usually never cry XD And I'm a high school who's been writing since 2nd grade, so I hope I'm able to spell things and do grammar correctly XD Also, you thought that Chapter was heart-wrenching? Just wait for the upcoming chapters |D Your gonna hate me for what I do to Jack XD**_

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Now, with the fighters and the jerks and the bullies, come the peace-makers. Jack always found himself gravitating around them, and always trying hard to help them when he could. Sometimes, when one of them was wanting money and a rich man would pass by, Jack would blow him in the peace-makers direction and wouldn't stop until the rich man gave him money.

Jack felt attached to these people in a way because they were trying to find a way to stop the wars and death, just like Jack had tried so long ago before he had given up. Jack had been happy that others had shared his view and therefore, try to help. But when they started becoming less and less due to bullying, Jack knew that nothing lasted forever. Except one thing: Bullies.

Jack would sit there and watch as people got bullied mercilessly and would wonder what had happened to his time, when people who were mean to others had their ears or their hands chopped off, and in extreme cases, were beheaded. When he heard that this was Barbaric, he couldn't help but point out to the people who could hear him that sending others out to go die was just as barbaric. That would always cause the children to laugh.

Jack hadn't had to go and do what those children had to do. Back then, the only school was home schooling, and the only jobs were Mayor, Executioner, Farmer, Slave Owner, and Slave. There were no Doctors, or Lawyers, or Police, or Paramedics, or even Mail Men. Hell, there weren't even Teachers!If you got sick, either you lived or you died, you didn't go to a hospital and get medication and get better magicly as the pills did their work. Another thing Jack knew as time went by and he watched the world change.

Jack knew that though these children complained about school, they had no clue what it was like in his time.

* * *

Jack watched as North frantically went back and forth, head following him. It was nearly christmas now, and North was making everyone work twice as fast. Pitch had taken a toll on them all, and he still wasn't gone. Quite the opposite. He was getting stronger and stronger as childrens fears seemed to become realities. North hadn't let Jack out of his sight since Pitch had kidnapped and tortured him, something that Jack was grateful for. He didn't want to be alone right now, even though it had been months since Pitch kidnapped him.

But now, Jack faced a new problem. He didn't want the kids to forget about his snow, and about how it snowed, but he didn't want to leave and possibly become a hostage again. Jack lifted up a hand to run it through his hair, but then stopped in horror as he stared at his hand.

It was becoming transparent.

"N-North..." Jack whimpered, but North waved him off with a 'I'm busy, Jack'. Jack continued staring at his hand, which was becoming more transparent along with his arm. Then, his staff fell to the ground with a clatter as it slipped out his hand from Jacks weak grip on it. North turned and drew in a sharp breath as Jack looked up at him, through his hand, pure fear in his eyes.

"Help." Jack whimpered.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, slow down. You mean to tell me that Frostbite is turning transparent?" Bunnymund said as he crossed his arms. The Guardians were all in the globe room, having been called by North. Sandy was making dolphins out of dream sand to calm down Jack, who had a blanket around him from the shoulders down. Tooth was with Bunnymund, both of who were standing in front of North.

When the other Guardians had first showed up, Jack had been having a near panic attack and North was trying, and failing, to calm down the boy. Jack had already been covered by the blanket, and Sandy had gone over to Jack, leading to the current situation. North nodded.

"That is correct, which means that Jack is being forgotten by the children of the world. Soon, we will also become transparent, but since Jack is already beoming like that, he will most likely disappear within days, a week if we're lucky." North said, looking grim about the situation.

"So just let the boy go and make winter and snow for the kids and then he won't be transparent anymore. Duh." Bunnymund said and turned around, starting to walk away. North sighed.

"If I could have, I would have already sent him out to do so." North said and Bunnymund looked at him, now confused. What did he mean by that. North looked at Jack, who looked back at the russian, and nodded. Jack stood up, the blanket falling off his shoulders. The other Guardians tried to keep in a gasp of horror.

Both of Jacks hand, up to his elbows, were transparent and see through, to the point of where you could barely see them, the same with his left side and his right hip. It was eating him alive, they realized in mute horror. That was why Jacks staff still lay on the floor where he had dropped it. It wasn't from a weak grip, it was from his hand fading away.

"How do we stop this?" Bunnymund said quietly, still staring at the fading Jack, who had tears in his eyes and looking close to panicing, already hyperventalating. Sandy made the dolphins again, distracting Jack quickly. North sighed.

"I wish I knew. If the children were to hear that Jack Frost is actually real, maybe we could slow the process. Or, we could ask MiM to make him less transparent to the point where he can hold his staff, at least until he could spread winter." North said and Tooth sighed.

"We'll never figure it out unless we get some sleep first. Come on, after a good nights sleep, we'll be able to figure it out." Tooth said and they nodded, turning and walking out of the room and going to their respective guest rooms, all of them falling asleep one by one, with Jack being the first thanks to Sandy.

* * *

The shadows twisted and turned in Jacks room until they formed Pitch, who smiled at the helpless transparent boy. How wonderful it was to use childrens fears to make them believe that Jack Frost wasn't real.

Pitch walked forward and put a hand over Jacks mouth and on his shoulder, waking up the spirit, who looked at Pitch with horror and fear filled eyes, making Pitch smile happily.

"You shouldn't be awake yet. Come on, go back to sleep." Pitch said and put Jack to sleep, making his dreams into nightmares. Oh, how he loved his job. Pitch smiled widely and evily, talking to the nightmare induced spirit.

"Don't worry Jack. I will break and bend you until you're one of my fearlings and then, never again will they forget you. People will rue the day they forgot about you, Jack Frost." Pitch said and they both disappeared into the shadows.


	8. Chapter VIII

_**Authors Note: Thank you to ISgrl15 for following my story :) Now, for reviews~**_

_**S122355 - That second sentence made me laugh so hard X'D How am I suppose to slow down when I'm known to procrastinate and I have a sudden desire to finally put something on here after about a year of being inactive? As well as I might finally finish a story for once :D So I'm hyped. Oh, and you probably shouldn't try to update like me. The entire time that I've been updating like this, I've been high off of Dr. Pepper, so I'm hyper big time XD**_

_**Witch08 - Holy crap. Long. Very long . Wait, your a senior in college and your commenting me on my writing? I'm a freshman in high school. The reason I make cliffhangers is so that people will keep reading and stuff like that XD I plan most of this stuff out when I'm either playing Mahjong or when I'm eating or when I'm on the toilet. Literally. And what's even funnier is I write all of my Chapters on a chinese writing program so it marks every word mispelled, so the fact that I have good spelling is surprising XD**_

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Jack had been around mostly one family, one family that never stopped believing in any of the Guardians and one family that, when they were young and even as they grew up, they always stayed awake for Santa, or played in the snow. This family was the Cannon family.

The newest generation was Jamie Cannon and his sister, and Jack would go to their bedroom every night during winter and would tell them stories about his past and about MiM and what he had seen of the other Guardians, or The Guardians as Jack called them, because he didn't consider himself a Guardian. He told stories to Jamie and his sister about their ancestors, and what they had been like, and about the world and how it had changed. And every night, Jack would make them each an ice flower for the night that they would go to sleep with. As far as Jack knew, they kept every flower.

Jack remembered when he had first met Jamie. It had been when he was two years old, and Jack had come to visit the Cannons that year. Jamies dad had let Jack in and had introduced him to Jamie, who had immediately started liking him. Years later, Jamies sister came along and Jack was telling a story to both of them.

No other family had ever gotten a visit from a Guardian, but for the Cannons, a visit was expected everyday by the legendary Jack Frost.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes slowly, looking around to see he was back in Pitches' lair. Looking at himself, he saw that the transparent parts of him had grown, to the point that almost his entire waist was transparent, as well as his arms up to nearly his shoulders. The door opened and in came Pitch, who was smiling at Jack as if he was his child that he had just won custody over.

"How are you feeling, Jack? Sleep well?" Pitch asked and Jack was to scared to answer him, just watching with wide eyes. Pitch frowned and seemed to get angry at Jack not responding to what he asked.

"Answer Me Boy!" Pitch said loudly, in what could be considered as a yell in his book. Jack jumped and flinches, cowering.

"Y-Yes, sir." Jack whimpered, not wanting to get on Pitchs bad side. He didn't want to get anymore hurt than he had been and still was. Pitch smiled like a father praising his son.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Pitch asked and Jack shook his head, hesitating slightly.

"No, sir." Jack said, still watching Pitch and Pitch beamed.

"Sir... I like that..." Pitch said, seeming very happy. He then strolled forward and brushed Jacks bangs away from his forehead, pushing darkness into his mind. Jack winced and whimpered. Pitch shushed him softly.

"It'll be okay, Jack. I'll all be okay soon." Pitch said, his voice and eyes soft and gentle. It was as if at one point he himself had been a father for someone. Soon, Jack became limp as the darkness took over his mind.

* * *

Jack looked around. He was in a place that was completely black, walls floor and ceiling, and there was no one there except for himself. He was wearing the clothes he had first woken up in and he went around in a circle, tears in his eyes.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please, answer me!" Jack called out, but got no reply. He fell to his knees, tears falling down his face.

"I don't want to be alone... Please... Someone find me... Please..." Jack sobbed, curling up into a ball as he sobbed, scared.

* * *

The others were really freaking out. They had woken up to find that Jack wasn't in his room and he wasn't anywhere in the North Pole, meaning only one thing: Pitch had taken him again. But what he would do this time, no one was sure of. He had already tortured the boy, what more could he do?

North knew exactly what Pitch could do. He could turn him into a fearling and control him like that. He just hoped and prayed that Pitch wouldn't stoop that low.

Bunnymund was pacing back and forth, feeling for the first time since Pitch had first taken Jack, complete and utter fear for the young winter spirit. When were they finally going to finish off Pitch? And if so, would they even be able to help Jack to whatever Pitch was doing to him? Bunnymund punched the wall next to him hard, hard enough to create a hole in the wall. He would make Pitch pay for doing this.

Sandy was beyond worried and was pacing back and forth, his dream sand going back and forth with image after image, so fast that no one even knew what he was trying to say. He just went back and forth, multiple images going over his head, and they all wished that Jack was still here. He would be able to figure out what Sandy was saying.

Tooth was sitting cross-legged on the floor, head in her hands, elbow on her knees, thinking about the multiple scenarios that could be going on right then, as they were here, trying to think of a plan of how to Jack back. Heh, a rhyme. Tooth groaned inwardly. She was loosing her mind to worry if she was noticing rhymes in what she thought.

* * *

Pitch watched Jack look up at him, eyes wide and glazed over, staring at him unblinking, arms and waist were no longer transparent and he smiled widely at Pitch, hugging him tightly.

"Papa." Jack said, hugging Pitch tight, and Pitch smiled a genuine smile for the first time since the Darkness had taken him over and stolen his daughter from him.

He had a son now.

* * *

MiM could only watch all of this in horror. He tried to get to Jack, but found that Pitch had locked him away deep, deeper than MiM had ever bothered to put his control over, and felt pure sadness.

He could do nothing to help this time.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry if this doesn't really make sense, but I'm pressed for time cause I need to go feed the dogs XD /shot I'll look it over later and fix any errors after I feed the dogs and probably eat as well.**_


	9. Chapter IX

_**Authors Note: Hello, all my pretties who love my story for some reason that I can not and will not ever understand~ I have eaten and fed the dogs and I have gotten a new Dr. Pepper so I am now ready to continue my (spur-of-the-moment) story that all of you seem to love so much XD. But first, reviews.**_

_**Witch08 - I think you're the only one who actually reviews every time o_o and that's like... The longest, more detailed review I've ever gotten on your last review XD The reviews on my other story (which is a Bleach oneshot) are both, like, one sentence long XD And don't worry, I may be a complete and utter jerk, but I'm not a complete and utter jerk**_

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Jack could still remember when he was still young, about one hundred years old. He had been traveling around the world still, just spreading winter as usual when he had been hit by a snowball. He had looked over and had seen a young boy there, with a light gold hair and green eyes.

He had gone down to the boy and had looked around, noting that he was in England and thinking of ways to escape if it had too come to that. Jack had looked at the boy. The boy had put his hands on his hips, scolding Jack.

'Who are you and why are you traveling through here, Spirit.' The boy had said to him and Jack had been surprised. Not only had the boy seen him and had thrown a snow ball at him, but now he was demanding who he was as well. Jack had raised an eyebrow, then had smirked at the boy and had leaned on his staff.

'You first.' Jack had said and the boy had looked surprised, before puffing his chest out. He had then told Jack that his name was Edward VII and that he had lived here for all his life and was to be a King. Jack had smiled at his look of pride for his country and introduced himself.

They had played for hours upon hours before Jack had told Edward that he had had to leave. Edward had pouted before smiling and said he was allowed to come back whenever he wanted, sending him on his way.

* * *

Pitch sat at his throne, watching Jack as Jack stood in front of him, watching him with his head tilted with his glazed unblinking eyes. Pitch smiled again and got up, walking too Jack and putting a hand on his shoulder. He had much to teach Jack and much to show him about the world and the wonder of nightmares and death.

"Come Jack. We have many things too do." Pitch said and they disappeared into the shadows. When they appeared again, they were in Burgess and Jack looked around in wonder as he stared at everything. Pitch smiled at the look of wonder on Jacks face.

"Watch this, Jack." Pitch said before snapping his fingers. The sky turned black with nightmares and Jack watched in fascination as they attacked the others. It looked wonderful.

"It's beautiful, Papa." Jack said, smiling at Pitch like a child who had been given christmas early. Pitch smiled back, looking happy.

"I'm glad you like it, Jack." Pitch said, ruffling Jacks hair, the latter smiling widely and laughing as Pitch did so. Then, Pitch heard others behind him and dropped his hand. Jack looked up at him as Pitch turned around, smiling.

"Hello, Guardians."

* * *

The Guardians had just finished a plan to rescue Jack when a black shadow had gone over Burgess, showing that Pitch was there. They had then grabbed their weapons and ran to the sleigh, going straight to Burgess and had been shocked when Pitch had ruffled Jacks hair and Jack had laughed. North knew that gesture, and he knew what had happened to Pitchs' daughter, and now he understood what Pitch was doing as Pitch had turned to them.

Pitch was replacing his daughter with Jack.

"Hello, Guardians." Pitch said, smiling at them a genuine smile, and they were all taken back. Was this really all that Pitch wanted? To be happy and to have a son? North took a step forward then.

"Pitch... Kozmotis... I know what your doing, and I know why. But feeding the nightmares, feeding the shadows... It won't get your family back. It won't give you back your wife, and it won't give you back Katherine." North said softly and the other Guardians eyes widened while Pitch looked haunted.

Pitch had had a family?

"You know nothing. They said. They said that if I fed them, then I would get them back." Pitch growled and Jack seemed upset as well. North looked at Pitch gently and sadly.

"They lied to you, Kozmotis. Your families gone. They have been, for a long time." North said softly and Pitch shook his head, turning away and watching the nightmares attack the city. Jack looked up at Pitch.

"Papa?" The Guardians tensed at the word Jack had used, but Pitch didn't respond, but Jack must have seen something because his eyes widened even more and then he was glaring at North and ran forward, aiming a punch at him. North dodged the punch, not wanting to hurt Jack, but he kept trying to hit North, and North knew he would have to do something soon.

"Jack." They all looked and saw Pitch staring at Jack, face completely emotionless. Jack went back to Pitch and Pitch put a hand on his shoulder. Pitch then looked at the other Guardians.

"If you value his life, you'll stay away." Pitch hissed at them and disappeared into the shadows, taking Jack with him. Bunnymund then turned to North, eyes having a burning fire in them and he looked beyond pissed off then.

"Explain."

* * *

Jack was still curled up in a ball in the black space, crying and shaking as he was curled up. They said that they wouldn't let him get to him again. They said they wouldn't forget him. They said that everyone would never forget him. They lied to him.

Jacks mind was being warped to the darkness, and he was starting to forget things now. What was his name? It was Jack something. Where was MiM? Who was MiM? Where were the others? Bunny and Tooth and Sandy and... Who was the last one again? Who was Tooth? Or Sandy? He had too stop Pitch... Who was Pitch? Where was he? How come it was so dark here?

Jack slowly stopped sobbing and looked up, looking around the dark space and slowly smiled, laying down and falling asleep. He liked the dark, it comforted him. Made him feel safe here. He didn't know who he was, or where he was, but as long as the dark was with him, he would be safe.

This much he knew.


	10. Chapter X

_**Authors Note: hahahahaha, don't you just hate me for what I did to Jack last chapter |D I'm awake now and energized once again, so I think it's time to answer reviews and do the 10th chapter now :P**_

_**Kaia2cool - Thank you, I plan to :D**_

_**Witch08 - I know it's cruel, that's why I did it. It makes suspense, makes people think 'Aww, poor Jack' and makes them hope and pray that the Guardians will fix this :D I'm a jerk like that. I may be cruel, but I'm cruel :)**_

_**And thank you too I-Love-Manga1234 and FMA lover912 for following my story, and thank you too Youagainstmelover97 and I-Love-Manga1234 for favoriting my story.**_

* * *

**Chapter X**

Before Jack had become a Guardian, before he had become immortal become Jack Frost, he had been human. Something that all of the Guardians forgot... Except for Sandy.

The human Jack had had brown hair and brown eyes. He had been a hard worker by day, but by night, he became a dreamer, dreaming to go to far away places and meet people from other places and too become one of Englands best known like he grandfather had been. He had had a younger sister and when he had gone to sleep, Sandy would give him dreams of going to far away places that he would tell his sister when he woke up.

Jack when he had been human, had had a huge belief in the Guardians, always putting his lost tooth under pillow, all of them being pearly white and perfect. He would always spread joy and happiness at Christmas, and he was always a good boy, never getting on the naughty list. He laid carrots out for the Easter Bunny when Easter came around, not caring about the beating he would recieve in return for doing so.

Jacks father was a slave owner, but Jack would sneak down full meals for the slaves and would give them full meals everyday so that they would never starve. When they did die, it was from the beatings Jacks father gave them, or from a disease, but never from starving.

Jack, when he had been a human, had been caring, obedient at times, quiet, kind, and had always treated people with respect, especially his elders. He had manners and would help the elderly and if a woman was carrying a lot, he'd come over and take over half off of her load. While the others thought he was weird for believeing in the Guardians when he was seventeen, Jack didn't care, he would just smile and laugh when they said to stop believeing. Jack had known one thing, and one thing only.

He would never stop believeing in the Guardians.

* * *

Pitch sat in his throne, holding his head in a hand. He had known that the shadows had lied when they had said that they would give him back his family if he fed them, but he had just wanted his family back. His beautiful four year old daughter that had had his wifes eyes, but his hair, so she had brown eyes and blonde hair and his beautiful wife who had wonderful brown eyes that shined even when she was sad and her wonderful coal black that fell down her back in waves. Pitch sat up straight and ran both hands over his face.

Jack, in his not there state, was watching Pitch, or 'Papa' as he called him, a small frown of worry on his face as he watched him. Papa had been like this since they had come back and Jack didn't like how he was like this. Creating an ice rose, Jack walked over to his 'Papa' and held out the rose for him, smiling at him with his glazed unblinking eyes.

Pitch took the ice rose and looked into those eyes. Those eyes that were glazed, just like his wife and daughters before they had forgotten him... Pitch wondered if he had gone to far. He had been wanting a family so bad that he had killed thousands and then kidnapped someone who didn't even like him and had forced him to be scared of him and had put darkness in him, making him think of Pitch as his father while his true self was locked away, possibly forgetting everything due to the shadows.

Pitch didn't have another second to think about this as the Guardians entered the room the two were in, weapons pointed at Pitch.

* * *

After explaining what had happened to Pitch and his family, what tragedies had fallen upon them, the others had felt horrible. They had thought that Pitch was doing all of this just to spite them, make them hate him, but that wasn't the case at all. He was just a desperate husband and father who wanted his child and wife back, wanted them to remember him and come back to him. But the shadows had made them forget him before swallowing them up, making them into nightmares.

The Guardians had figured out where Pitch and Jack were and had entered the room that they were in. Pitch looked haunted looking into Jacks eyes, though the latter didn't seem to notice. Pitch had then leaned back, looking at the ceiling, which was made of shadows. Pitch closed his eyes, and seemed to be battling back tears.

"Take him." Pitchs voice was rough, and they knew he was trying not to cry. That shocked him, it really did. North walked over to Jack and threw him over his shoulder, but Jack started struggling.

"Jack." They looked at Pitch again, and Jack stopped struggling, instead reaching out for Pitch.

"Papa." Jack whimpered and Pitch got up, walking over to Jack and brushing the bangs out of Jacks out of his face.

"It's alright, Jack. You'll be safe with them." Pitch said and smiled and Jack smiled back and nodded. Pitch then moved back, haunted look still in his eyes and the Guardians left with Jack, equally haunted. Even though they knew it wasn't true, they felt as if they were taking a child from his father. Before he left the room, North turned back to Pitch.

"Kozmotis." North said and Pitch looked at him. North had sadness and apology in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your family." North said and Pitch nodded, waving him away and turning back to the wall, trying to battle away the tears. North then sighed and left with Jack.

It was only after the Guardians were long gone that Pitch allowed himself to fall to his knees and cry for the first time since his family had been turned into nightmares.

* * *

Jack woke up them to talking that seemed to come from everywhere. It was two men, they were talking. Jack got up, scared and looked around. Who were these voices? He felt like he should know them, but he didn't, and that scared him. He continued looking around, tears in his eyes and covered his ears. He just wanted the voices to stop.

Then, a female voice joined in and Jack started sobbing then. He couldn't tell what they were saying, and though they sounded friendly, Jack didn't trust them. Jack only trusted the darkness. The darkness was his friend and his only friend. No one else.

He liked being in this black space. Before, only the darkness could talk to him and help him and play with him when he was bored. It was his friend, and he liked it. It would never leave him.

But now, others were trying to get in. Jack didn't want them in here. Jack was safe and fine without the other voices, so why were trying to get in? Jack didn't like them and wanted them gone. He wanted the other voices gone, they were scaring him.

The darkness fulfilled the wish Jack had then.

* * *

_**Authors Note: So, should I make a thing, depicting what I think happened to Pitchs family and how he ended up like this, and why? Tell me in your reviews :P**_


	11. How Pitch Became The Nightmare King

_**Authors Note: I'm kinda sad how I'm on my special after 10 chapters and I only have 16 reviews. It's, well, saddening. But oh well~~ Time for the special~~ I will do reviews for Chapter 11, which will be after the special ;D**_

* * *

_How Pitch Became The Nightmare King_

_It had been a wonderful discovery at first. Kozmotis Pitchiner, infamous scientist, had found that shadows could be shaped to your wish, as well as Nightmares. Kozmotis had been thrilled by this discovery and had almost immediately taken a liking to it as he worked with the shadows._

_Kozmotis Pitchiner had had blonde hair and the bluest eyes known to man. His eyes would always show his emotions, even when his face didn't. When he was beyond happy or gleeful, his eyes would have a shine to them. When he was sad or frustrated, they would become glossy. When he was angry or close to giving up, they would have a fire in them. When he was confused, his eyes would glaze over. And when he was determined, his eyes would harden and narrow._

_Kozmotis had a four year old daughter as well, Katherine Pitchiner, and a wonderful wife, Maria Grecia Pitchiner. Katherine had inherited both a part of her mother and a part of her father. Katherines eyes, which were a wonderful brown, would show her emotions as well, and she had long wavy blonde hair, the waves coming from her mother, the blonde coming from her father._

_Maria Grecia Pitchiner was the best wife someone, anyone, could ask for. She loved her family unconditionally and was always seen and heard wondering what Kozmotis was doing, if he was alright, and when her fear about Kozmotis had been quelled, she would worry about Katherine. _

_You could ask anyone, and they would tell you that the Pitchiner family was the most perfect family you could ever get. Sure, they fought sometimes and sometimes Katherine would say things that her mother or father had said to each other to the other children, but her parents always scolded her, then things went back to normal._

_But no one was prepared for what would to happen to the Pitchiner family. Not even Kozmotis himself._

* * *

_Kozmotis had noticed something was wrong with his wife and daughter. They would wonder the house aimlessly, eyes glazed and not seeing, and when he would try to talk to them, they would just brush past him like he wasn't there. But when Kozmotis saw the darkness travel through his wifes eyes one day, he knew with mute horror what had happened._

_Kozmotis had gone to the shadows, demanding that they release his wife and daughter, but they had denied that they had ever possessed them. So, Kozmotis could only watch with growing agony as his wife and child completely forgot about him and then turned into nightmares that he locked up as well, tears in his eyes._

_For a year afterwords, the nightmares that had been his family had asked for freedom, asking in his daughter and wives voice 'Do you not love us, Kozmotis? Let us free. Show us how much you love us.' and Kozmotis would just reply 'I do love you, so I will find a way to break this curse upon you, and we will be a family again.'_

_Then, one day, Kozmotis heard the one thing he never thought he would hear. His daughters voice, as if it was coming from her body, no undertone that the nightmares had given it. 'Daddy?' The voice of his daughter, his dear Katherine, had said, 'Daddy, I'm scared. I don't like it here Daddy. These things, they're hurting me Daddy. Please, get me out of here Daddy.'_

_Kozmotis had broken then and had opened the cages, not caring anymore as the nightmares and shadows possessed his mind and filled it with lies, saying that if he fed them, then they would give him back his family. He had believed them, and had become Pitch, later known as the Nightmare King, the Boogeyman. But he never forgot what the shadows had said._

_That if he kept feeding them, he would get his family back._

_So he fed them._

_And fed them._

_And all the while, he kept a picture of his beautiful wife and daughter in his sleeping quarters to stare at. And somedays, when it became to much, when he couldn't take being alone, being in the dark, being without his family, he would go to his sleeping quarters, and he would stare at the pictures, imagining that all was how it should have been. That his wife was still here and that she would wrap her arms around his waist and say 'Penny for your thoughts' with which he would smile and say 'I'll give them for a dollar.' Or that his daughter would run into the room with a picture, calling out 'Daddy, Daddy, Look at what I made~!' and he would look at the picture and say 'That's very good, Kat. Why don't we go hang it on the fridge?' and they would go to kitchen where his wife would complain half-heartedly about the fridge being covered in pictures, which it usually was._

_Kozmotis had one fear, and one regret. His fear was that he would never get his family again, his one regret was not saying 'I Love You' to his family everyday when he woke up, and every night when he went to bed, and every moment in between._

* * *

_**Authors Note: God, I nearly cried at the end. I think this is really sad, even for my standards :( Sorry if I made any of you cry XD**_


	12. Chapter XI

_**Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that little angsty special I did XD Probably not, I probably made you cry, but whatever.**_

_**Witch08 - If I told you those things, it wouldn't be suspenseful, now would it? You'll just have to keep reading to find out, now, won't you? Mwahahahahaha- *cough cough***_

_**LittlePlagueSpirit - You don't know how much that review made me blush in happiness. Best and finest you've red so far in this category? Really? I know my spelling and grammar is high level (and yours is really good, especially if english isn't your native language :D) Aww, thank you for that last part ^^ I try to get it the best I can. The thing is, I try to take my outlook on how Jack could be and would be lonely for those 300 years, and then I get ideas of what if he wasn't as innocent as we think, and what if he had a friend but watched them die, and stuff like that. And with the Abraham Lincoln and Edward VI, I just thought, hey he's been around a long time, you never know. A lot of my friends say that I write better than I think, but I usually don't believe them. I usually write stories so that years later I can look back at them and laugh and say to myself 'what was I thinking?' and I don't always let the reviews stress me out, it's just that I get self conscious that if not many people are reviewing, but are reading it, does that mean it's bad?**_

_**Also, thank you to SugarSweetObssessed and ladyqueebee for following my story and thank you to SugarSweetObssessed for favoriting my story.**_

* * *

**Chapter XI**

Sandy might have thought that none of the other Guardians remembered the old human Jack, but they all did. Every one of them, though some don't want to talk about it.

North could remember the days back then when Jack was the only kid in the English colonies to set out milk and cookies for him and he remembered how every year he would only have three things on his wish list. A great next year, for his sister to be happy, and for the crops to grow the next year. Jack would write letters to him, even in the middle of summer, always wanted to tell him how he was doing and he couldn't wait for christmas to come. His letters would always bring a smile to Norths face when he read them, and he kept every one of Jacks letters in a special box.

Tooth could remember when Jack lost his teeth, whether it be by bullies, though he always told his parents he had tripped and fallen, or by eating an apple with a loose tooth, or when he would run around and run right smack into a tree. His memories were always happy ones no matter what happened, he would think positively, and it showed in his memories. Jack had been a special child, someone who would make the best out of any situation and it made Tooth happy that he ended up bringing Joy to other children.

Bunnymund could remember the first Easter that Jack had set out carrots, when he was only four years old, about 10 years before his sister was to be born. Jack had just been told about the Easter Bunny so Bunnymund had watched as Jack had pulled out a carrot, already strong back then, he had been made a farmer the moment he could walk. He was skinny and short for hi age, looking like a two year old twig, so his strength had surprised Bunnymund. He had then watched as Jack had cleaned off the carrot and then set it down where the Easter Bunny was said to appear from at night before going into the house. Bunnymund also remembered that the next day, when he had gone to check on him, he had been sporting a hand-shaped bruise, but had still looked happy. Really, that was how Bunnymund had started liking carrots.

They all remembered Jack when he was a human. But then again, who wouldn't?

* * *

The Guardians were trying hard to get Jack out of whatever state he was in. They were sure if he was comatosed, or if he had locked himself away, or if the darkness was keeping him there. But, they knew thing, they needed to get Jack out of there. So, none of them noticed as the shadows in the room started twisting and turning, responding to the Jack who was in the dark space. Bunnymund, Tooth, and North were trying to figure out a way to get him out.

"What are we to do, mate? He's not responding to anything we do or say." Bunnymund said, staring at North, who sighed and looked at the Jack, whose glazed eyes were watching the dream sand dolphins with curiousity. Tooth also saw this and sighed, remembering the time when Jack would have smiled and tried to grab the Dolphins. Then, Sandy saw the shadows twisting and turning and the Dolphins faded away. Sandy pointed at the shadows. The others all looked at them as they took shape. But they weren't anything they had ever seen.

They were half formed, a human body from the torso up. The head was backwards and when it opened it's mouth, it had no teeth or tounge and let out a gargled sound. It took slow steps towards them, and they took a step back. Jack tilted his head to the side. Was the black ball trying to make something? A person maybe? It took another step forward and let out a rasped sentence in Jacks voice.

"Leave me alone." It rasped before ground, spanning out like water and slithering back to the shadows. They all looked at Jack, who was staring at the spot where the shadow used to be.

"Jack, what did it mean, leave it alone?" North asked gently and Jack looked at him with his unblinking glazed eyes. He then shrugged.

"It could be from the black ball, but it never does anything. It just sits there, like it's keeping guard." Jack said, furrowing his eyebrows before shrugging. North took a step forward.

"Black ball?" North said and Jack nodded. Now that he thought about it, the black ball seemed to become agitated when the others talked.

"It becomes agitated when you talk, any of you, as if it can you. It doesn't respond to me or him," Jack pointed at Sandy, "but it's reacts to everyone else. Even Papa." Jack said and they all looked at each other. If what they thought was true, then Jack was in that black ball and could hear them. But why would he be agitated by them talking. Unless...

North didn't want to think that it was that, but he had no other choice than to know that that was what it was. The shadows were making Jack forget about them, if he hadn't already forgotten about them. They needed to get him out of there. Right then.

"Sandy. Do you think you can get in there and break the ball?" North asked and Sandy nodded. North nodded then and gestured to Jack, who seemed confused.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked, sounding a little scared. North walking up to him and bent down to his level, it would be cruel to not tell him what they were going to do.

"We're going to put you to sleep, and then we're going to get the person that the black ball has in there out." North said gently and Jack looked down at the ground. Seeming all the more scared.

"I'm not going to wake up, am I?" Jack whimpered, tears in his eyes and North sighed. It was true, if they got out successfully, then this Jack wouldn't exist anymore.

"I'm sorry." North said and Jack gulped before laying down, looking up at them all as Sandy sprinkled sand on him. His eye lids started to drop.

"It was nice... Knowing all of... You..." Jack said before falling asleep and Tooth left the room, not wanting to watch anymore. North nodded at Sandy sadly and Sandy entered Jacks mind, going to the black ball, which seemed to get more and more agitated as they talked.

* * *

Why wouldn't they stop? Jack didn't want them here, he wanted to be with the darkness and only the darkness. Then, the darkness started giving away to gold and Jack looking around, panicking. Where was the darkness going? It soon gave away and Jack saw someone there. They were completely golden and they were smiling at Jack. They seemed familiar, but Jack couldn't remember where he had seen him before. He pointed an arrow at himself and the words 'Sandman' appeared above his head. So, he was the Sandman? Sandman then pointed an arrow at Jack and Jack Frost appeared. He was Jack Frost... That was his name... It fit him, he guessed...

Jack got up then and Sandman held out a hand for Jack to take. Jack watched the hand for a moment and Sandman tilted his head. Then, Sandman seemed to realize something because a moment later, golden Dolphins were going around Jack. Jack remembered Sandman then and he smiled up at him, grabbing his hand.


	13. Chapter XII

_**Authors Note: Chapter 12~ Are you people happy? Cause I sure am~ This has to be the longest I've ever worked on one story :D Well, not really, but it's the most chapters I've ever had on one story XD**_

_**Sympathy for the Lost Love - ...I don... Understand... Wha... Wha are you... *curls up and dies***_

_**Witch08: - Your the reason I go to sleep happy and the reason I live~ Your reviews... They are so nice... I love them... I just... They just... *flies into sun***_

_**Jzaaa - It took more time to read your review then it took to make this chapter and that is saying something XD I'm glad you like my story ^^;**_

* * *

**Chapter XII**

Jacks death as a human had been a horrible one, truely horrible, and he would be glad that he didn't remember it, and that his sister was too young to understand what had happened at the time. Jack had just been playing with his sister when his parents had come in and told him to run. He had done as he was told and had hid in the tree lines. The other Guardians, mainly Sandy, remember being there, also in the tree line, and watching Jack as he watched in mute horror as his parents were burned at the stake. Jack had then stumbled back before he had turned around and had run into the woods, determined to get him and his sister away.

For many days did Jack go through the forest, until he saw a lake and had stopped at the lake, falling to his knees and holding his sister close, sobbing for the loss of their parents. Jack was determined to get his sister away from there, and hadn't even planned where they were going to go, now without their parents, Jack was like a lost puppy. He hadn't been taught how to do anything except farm and make a shelter, and it was the middle of winter, so that first one wouldn't have worked. In fact, it had been christmas night.

Jack had then tightened the grip on his sister and had looked up at the black sky, and Sandies heart had broken when he had heard Jack shout out to the sky as if North was there. 'Is some kind of cruel joke? Give me so many good years then pull this? Or do you really not exist, and I just sent all those letters for nothing? If you were real, you would have stopped this! But you aren't. None of you are.' Jack had whispered the last part and Sandy had watched as that moment Jack stopped believeing. Jack had then gotten up and continued walking until he found a shelter a ways away from the lake, but still within walking distance. Later, Sandy would figure out that this was Jacks first mistake.

Jack had then fallen asleep and Sandy could only watch as Jacks sister got out of his clutched and tried to find her way back to their parents, not sure what had happened, but wanting her parents. Jack had woken up soon after and had gotten up, looking all around for his sister. He had found her on the frozen lake, right in the middle, a spider web of cracks going straight to her. Jack took one step forward, a look of horror on his face and the ice had broken, Jacks sister having fallen into the water. With a 'No!', Jack jumped into the water, getting his sister and pulling her out of the water.

Jack had already been getting frost bite when he had jumped in while his sister had been fine, hugged against Jacks chest and wrapped up in three blankets, so Jack was more affected by the water then she was. Jacks sister was only slightly shivering from the cold. Sandy watched then as Jack seemed to stumble before collapsing, lips blue and watched as his eyes closed and his chest stopped moving. Jack had died, but his sister was still alive, though not for long if she wasn't warmed up soon. She still believed in them, so Sandy swooped down to Jack and picked him up, gently putting him in the water. The least he could do was bury Jack, even if it was in water.

Sandy had then picked up Jacks sister and had flown to Norths workshop, where North raised her until she died at the age of 90.

Jack would never know what had happened to his sister and what her fate had been, but if he did, Sandy knew that he would have approved.

* * *

The other Guardians were beyond relieved when Sandy stepped back and Jack opened his eyes, now clear. He sat up slowly, looking at Sandy, who just smiled at Jack. Jack hesitantly smiled back and looked over at the others, who were watching him. North took a step forward, then stopped when Jack flinched and looked at the ground.

"Jack?" North said and Jacks eyes widened, darting up to him as he watched him. He seemed shocked and scared.

"Your one of them. One of the ones who wanted me out of the darkness." Jack whispered, sounding scared and horrified. Bunny didn't like the sound of his voice. It was as if Jack didn't want to leave the darkness.

"Well, duh. Frostbite, we all wanted you out of there." Bunnymund said, and Jacks eyes darted to him before he looked back at Sandy, looking near panicing. Tooth seemed to notice something then. Jacks eyes, when they went to North and Bunnymunds face... They showed no recognition. They only showed recognition with Sandy. Tooth flew down so she was on her feet and took a step forward.

"Jack, do you know who we are?" Tooth said softly and Norths eyes widened and Bunnymund took a step back. They were all watching Jack now, who looked at Tooth with a look in his eyes. A look that showed apprehension towards her. Bunnymund watched Jack, then laughed shakily.

"She's just kidding, right, frostbite?" Bunnymund said and Jack looked at him, then at North. Then, he seemed to hesitate before looking at the ground, looking ashamed. The next thing Jack said made them all feel like crying.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Jack hated himself right then. He didn't recognize these people, though he could tell that they only wanted what was best for him, they had wanted him to leave the darkness and they had still tried and gotten him out, even when he told them not to. But he couldn't blame them, he could only blame himself for forgetting who they were in the first place. He then felt a hand on his back and looked up to see it was the Russian one, with the red suit and the white beard.

"It's alright, Jack. We should re-introduce ourselves if you don't remember us. I am North, I am also known as Santa Claus. These two are Toothania, known also as the Tooth Fairy, and E. Aster Bunnymund, known also as the Easter Bunny. And you probably remember Sandy, since he was the one to get out of there." the Russian, North, said and Jack nodded. He had remembered Sandy almost immediately after he had made the sand dolphins to gain his trust. Jack looked at the floor once again.

"I really am sorry for forgetting you all. But I didn't even know my own name until Sandy told me and jogged my memories of him with the sand Dolphins." Jack said, looking up at them with begging eyes. He didn't want them to hate him. North smiled.

"It's alright Jack, but you should sleep." North said and Sandy sprinkled some sand over Jack. Jack smiled at them, laying down again and falling asleep on his side. The other Guardians looked at each other, eyes holding hidden pain.

* * *

MiM turned away from the sight, feeling ashamed that he couldn't do anything to help Jack and that because he couldn't do anything, Jack no longer knew who they were. But MiM was glad that the Guardians had gotten to Jack when he had. If what Jack had thought was true, then he had had only moments before he would have turned into a nightmare and had attacked them.

MiM just hoped that everything would be fine now.


	14. Chapter XIII

_**Authors Note: Chapter 13~ I'm honestly not sure how long I'm gonna make this thing XD I'm just gonna do it until the movie comes out, then do it gonna it even more XD This is pretty much for fun :3**_

_**Jzaaa - Your making me laugh too hard XD And come on, MiM couldn't really have done something, he has no power over the shadows I don't think, so don't think he's a bastard XD And here is the update you wanted, don't die... Yet XD**_

_**Witch08 - I'm so happy that my fic is picking up reviews (finally) and I just can't believe it XD I ddin't think my fic would become so popular ewo Exception chapter, don't make me laugh XD I was eating when I was typing that, so I had to keep deleting food things XD It would be weird if that was happening and suddenly Bunnymund was talking about food like I made him do before I got rid of it XD Yep, now they need to get his memory back =w=**_

_**Also, thank you to Ventus286 (Have I seen you on Tumblr by chance? /shot) , Arianna Nevas Roo, and elmorox35 for following my story.**_

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

Jack, as a human, hadn't had many friends. Because of his belief for the Guardians, not many people liked him, and they stayed away from him like the plague, not wanting to be associated with a freak like him. Jack would keep to himself for the most part, only talking to his sister and his parents, though he only talked to his parents when he was forced too. When he did something wrong, he was punished and when he did something that was considered different, he was punished. But no matter how many times he was punished, he still did what was considered punished.

North remembered the last letter he got from Jack a few days before he died and was changed to Jack Frost. It had told him how that year he had seen a giant rabbit that he had at first mistook for a Kangaroo. He had looked it up later in the limited library that his colony had and had found that it was called a Pooka and that they weren't suppose to exist. When he asked the people he had been with at the time, they had said that they hadn't seen anything. He had also woken up in the middle of the night to see a woman with wings who had been taking his teeth and replacing them with money. And he told North that he had seen tendrils of golden sand going to the other houses and even his own before he had fallen asleep, dreaming about riding a Dolphin.

But it had been the last sentence that had shocked North.

It told North that Jack had seen him, or at least his sleigh, going across the sky and he had been beyond surprised, using the word ecstatic, and that he had been tempted to go after him, but not wanting to go out into the cold, so instead he had gone to bed. North had pondered over this. Jack had seen all of them as a human at one point of another, that much was positive. And he was discreet about it, not going out and talking to them like regular children did. North continued reading and found another sentence that made him almost drop the note in shock.

Jack had said that he had seen all of them at night and that they were obviously trying to keep that they were real a secret, so he then put in his letter that he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone that he had seen them or that they were real. He would keep a secret and that he would mail this letter without his parents knowing so that they read it and know that they really were real.

This had made North wonder what it would be like to see Jack in real life.

That christmas, he was going to go and visit Jack personally, but christmas never came for Jack that year and North had wished that the boy would have told him the year before so that he could have really met the boy who was always at the top of the nice list.

* * *

It turns out that Jack hadn't only forgotten who the other Guardians were. He had forgotten everything. From who MiM was or where they were, all the way to how to open a door or write. The Guardians had been surprised by this greatly, and they had found that they would have to teach Jack everything all over again, all the way to having to teach him how to write, though Bunnymund had complained about that.

"Why would he have to learn to write again? What's he going to use that for? Write Pitch to death?" Bunnymund had complained. Jack, having forgotten everything, would ask questions about every little sentence, and those three sentences had sent Jack asking questions for about an hour, effectively making it so that Bunnymund would never complain about teaching Jack something again.

It had been about three days after they had gotten Jack back from Pitch when Pitch attacked a town in England, making the Guardians and Jack to go there. But when they got there, they were confused. Pitch seemed to have not even noticed they were there and North hesitated before taking a step forward.

"Kozmotis?" North said and Pitch turned to them. They were all filled with horror then. Pitchs' eyes were completely empty, showing absolutely nothing and the nightmares and shadows seemed to act on their own accord, attacking the Guardians. The Guardians got into fighting position and attacked the shadows, forgetting that Jack hadn't remembered how to use his powers.

* * *

Jack got a scared look on his face when he looked at the nightmares and shadows surrounding him. Jack tightened his grip on his staff and moved it so that he held it like a baseball bat. He was glad that North, or as he liked to call him, Russian Santa, had taught him how to play baseball when he found that Jack didn't remember.

"Batter up." Jack said and swung, getting rid of three nightmares in one swing. He continued doing so, slowly finishing off the nightmares around him, when one of the nightmares grabbed him by the back of his hoodie, flying off then.

"North!" Jack cried out in fear and said russian looked up in horror as well as the others as Jack got farther and farther from them.

"Jack!" North cried out before they disappeared from sight and Jack started struggling. They were now in the middle of the atlantic and the nightmare let go. Jack fell, screaming and landed in the water, pushing the water out of his lungs. He gasped, breathing in water and started trying to get the surface.

Then, he noticed that he had dropped his staff when he had hit the water and saw it going down. Knowing that he was going to regret this later, but knowing he shouldn't leave his weapon behind in case the nightmares came back, Jack went after it, soon getting to the bottom. His body was shutting down, he could tell as his thoughts slowed and his vision went fuzzy and got black spots in it.

Jack grabbed his staff and all of a sudden, he was in a sphere of ice and there was no more water. Falling to the ground, Jack coughed up water and took greedy breaths before he passed out.


	15. Chapter XIV

_**Authors Note: GUESS WHOS BACK~ BACK AGAIN~ JACK IS BACK~ TELL A FRIEND~ That's right, Ladies and Gents, after a little Hiatus, I am back and kickin~ And making another story too :D Look out for it, for it will be out soon~**_

_**ForeverWillEnd – You are completely right. I am a huge fan of Hetalia, and I was wondering if any Hetalians would notice that ;D**_

_**Shadowdancer21 – Don't worry. I would never hurt Jack intentionally.. much..**_

_**Alfia – At least now I know that my story to bring tears is working :D**_

_**xShadowNytex – I know. I nearly wanted to scold myself for that chapter. But I didn't~**_

_**And Thank You To All The Follows And Favorites. There Are Too Many Of You To Point You All Out XD**_

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

Jack had not always been a rebellion as the Guardians thought. Sandy knew that very well, since every night, the golden man would show up and watch the young child turned guardian.

Jack, at first, had always done as he had been asked. Whether it be collecting the crops, watching over his sister, or getting a proper education and making sure to get good grades. He was taught at an early age to be respectful to his parents and do as he was told always, otherwise he was beaten.

Jack, when he had woken up from his death, had had the feeling that he had had to protect someone and had gone to the village to see if anything could jog his memory of what he needed to protect. The village had been quiet, and everyone had been fine. The ashes had been cleaned up, and it seemed normal. Jack would never know until his memories were back that just days before two adults, his parents, had been burned alive.

* * *

Bunnymund looked over the ocean, looking for any sign that Jack was down there. They had quickly found the Nightmare that had taken the winter spirit and had quickly disposed of it, but it hadn't had Jack with it, so now they were looking everywhere for the winter spirit. Bunnymund froze when he saw something. A light blue just barely under the water.

"North, I think I see something!" Bunny said and pointed it out to North, who flew them down there. Jumping off the sleigh, Bunny landed on the thing, and saw that it was ice. The pattern looked frenzied, not making any sense, and Bunny had seen that pattern before. It was the pattern Jacks ice took when he was scared. Not wasting a second, Bunny took out one of his boomerangs and worked at making a hole in the ice, quickly succeeding and going down the hole, water quickly following him down and drenching him.

Bunny looked around and quickly spotted Jack, not even two feet away. Hurrying over to the boy, he picked him up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was breathing. He just seemed to be unconscious, nothing too back. Looking up at the hole many feet above him, Bunny wondered if that was the best choice. Thinking it over with the little time he had until they both drowned, he looked at Jack and chose his choice of action then.

Tapping his foot on the ground twice, a hole opened up next to him and he jumped down, hurrying to the North Pole, hoping that North would figure out what he had done and hurry to the North Pole as well..

* * *

It was dark. That was the first thing Jack noticed. It was dark and he was floating and he was so cold. Like someone had covered him in ice. He had never felt this cold before, not since he had died, and he didn't like it. Looking around, Jack saw two sides. One side had Bunny, and North, and Tooth, and Sandy. All of them and Jack wanted to go to them. But when he took a step towards them, it got colder.

On the other side, he saw his mom and dad and his little sister. He saw the people of his village, and he saw Matthew and Arthur and all of the people he had become friends with over the two hundred years who had died. When he took a step towards them, it got warmer. Jack liked how it felt. He felt safe, and calm, and happy, and warm. With Bunny and North and Tooth and Sandy, he felt cold, and sad, and hurt, and scared. He didn't like feeling like that.

But they were his family.. And he loved his family.. Making his decision, he looked at his real, blood family for a moment, mouthing to them that he was sorry before turning around and going towards North and his family at the moment, not caring how cold or sad or hurtful or scary it got. He just kept going, getting closer to them..


End file.
